Elemental Dragon Slayer
by xXvk16Xx
Summary: After quitting the guild or more like kicked out, Lucy and Juvia, started training with dragons. On their journey they'll meet an old friend, become friends, and family. They'll return as - read to find out :D i'm inspired by a lot of fanfic like this so i wrote one NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia, and GaLe
1. The Return and The Flashback

_**Lucy's P.O.V.~**_

_3 years huh? _i thought

"Ready guys?"i asked my two friends and our exceed's

They all nodded. Were standing in front of the most _famous _guild **Fairy Tail**.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Can we talk to your master?"i asked as Mira walked and answered

"He's there in the office"while pointing at the second floor

"Thank you"i said then we went to masters office

**Masters office**

I knocked on the door "Come in"he said

"Were back master"i said

"Lucy?, Juvia?" he asked and we nodded "I'm sorry, i didn't know that they'll do that"**(A/N they have cloaks)**

"That's okey master, we promise you they'll regret everything" said Juvia

"Who are you?"he asked while pointing at the man behind me, the memories came flooding back

_Flashback~Lucy's P.O.V._

_It was after the grand magic games. Me and juvia were chatting happily, well not really happy. We just lost our chance to become number one. Me and Juvia lost 2 times. Then all of a sudden Natsu came up to us._

_"This is all your fault" Natsu said while pointing at me_

_"Natsu, What are you talking about?" i asked_

_"Because of you we lost"he said as tears starting to form in my eyes_

_"I'm sorry" i said_

_"Sorry wont change anything"he said as i started crying the whole guild staring at us_

_"Natsu-san stop it"i heard Juvia said_

_"You too, you lost too didn't you?"Gray said while pointing at Juvia_

_"I..i.."Juvia tried to say but she can't, she started crying as well_

_"Its better if you two didn't join, can you just leave already?"he added_

_I cant take it anymore, i grabbed Juvia's wrist and dragged her to masters office._

_Masters office_

_"Master" i said while i knocked on the door_

_"Come in"he said and we went inside "What is it my child?" he asked_

_"We would like to quit the guild"i replied_

_"Why my children?"he asked_

_"We can't take it anymore master, after we lost they kept ignoring us and now they said it was our fault, saying its better without us, so please master let us go" Juvia said and master nodded _

_"But i need to erase your guild stamp" he said, we nodded as he pressed a golden cloth to our insignia_

_"But promise me something", "please come back to fairy tail" he added tears started to flow again as we nodded little did we know that Mira, Lisanna and Levy, were listening to our little conversation until we heard a sniff._

_"Its alright we'll come back" i said while i opened the door, they hugged us and begged for us to stay but we have to face the future._

_"Goodbye girls" we said in unison as we went down stairs, they stayed up there asking master why... (they didn't hear that part, they only heard the part when master was removing the insignia)_

_"We're so sorry, i swear we didn't mean that"they said_

_"Don't worry you wont see us, __**'ever' **__again" i replied while we headed outside_

_**(A/N Erza's on a S-class mission)**_

_The whole guild was full of silence until master walked out of his office with the three girls still crying behind him._

_"Master, what do they mean we can't see them again?" Wendy said "and why are they crying?" she added_

_"How could you treat your own nakama that way?"he asked while pointing at both Natsu and Gray. He then looked at Natsu and said "And you call yourself her partner"_

_"They don't have anywhere else to go, both of them lost their parents, their only family, they trusted you, respect you, and most of all, __**they loved**_ _**you**_"_he didn't say another word, instead he headed back to his office, everybody can hear his sobs._

_**Mira's P.O.V.**_

_"Mira-san, Why are you crying?"asked Wendy_

_"th-*hic*-they-*hic*-they quit" i said_

_"Who quit?" asked Happy_

_"Lu-*hic*-cy and Ju-*hic*- via" i said between hiccups, i still can't believe they quit._

_"Mira, that's not a good joke"Natsu said_

_***slap***_

_"You fucking idiot's","did you really think we would joke about that?"Levy said_

_"you idiot's", "dont you know how fucking hard things are, for them?"Lisanna said,everybody was shock, they never heard Lisanna and Levy swear, ever in their life "You rejected, and torn their heart apart!" i added as the three of us went outside, until a loud __***ROAR***__ was heard__**  
**__  
__End of flashback~_

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

We took of our cloaks, master stood up, eyes widened. "Jellal" he mumbled

"Yes master"he replied

"How did you get out of jail?" he asked

"He was framed master"Juvia said

"How?"he asked curiously

"There's a girl named Kurono and she hated Jellal so much, that she would do anything to make him suffer"i answered

"And the point is?" he asked, a vein popped into my head

"She can use transformation magic"i started "it's includes powers, magic, and scent" Juvia added "so the magic council asked some mages to investigate that girl, and it's proven, he's innocent"

"oh...okey then, where do you like your new insignia and what color?"he asked

"Black, right shoulder blade, all of us please and thank you" i said

"okey then, here you go", "but why Black?"

"So it'll match our hair color"Juvia answered

"But your hair's blue, and your's blonde?"he said

"Yeah we know, but i can do this"i said while i put my hands in front of me and said "Transform" then three yellow magic circle appear under our feet "Complete" i said

Jellal's hair turn black he's tattoo hidden, he's wearing a black pants, and black combat boots. Juvia's hair turn black too but different hair style, its not curled anymore (her hair's like the style from manga) she wearing a black tank top and short short's, and a high heeled boot. Me i'm wearing a black tank top like Juvia's, a short shorts a black gladiator heel's (which means you can see her daggers around her feet), my hair's black and wavy, its above my waist .

"WOW! so cool" he said

"Good day master, we'll do our first job, now" i said waving goodbye "oh and by the way my name's Jerald" Jellal said

"Mine's Julia" Juvia said

"and mine's Lucia"i said

"that so close to your real name"he said "but okey"

"Bye see you later master"

_little did they know that the three were listening __**again **_

_'hhmmm their here'_ i thought

before i twist the door knob "It's okey you don't need to listen like that, were gonna tell you anyways" i said as i opened the door

"I miss you guys" i said as i give them a huge hug

"It is you Lu-chan" Levy said they cried and cried

"shh... it's okey i'm here now"i said

"We missed you so much"Lisanna said "You too Juvia" she added

We had a very long group hug, and it was so quiet.

"Guys we need to go, we need to take a job"Jellal said

"oh yeah..kk bye girls"i said waving to them "and don't tell anybody our secret" Juvia added

"yeah sure" they said

**Normal P.O.V.**

They were so fast nobody, even saw them.

Mira, Lisanna, and Levy started cleaning at the bar smiling and humming happily. Everybody was so happy, nobody seen their smile for the past 3 years, but now it's there.

Master came out of his office and said, "Lets have a party!" he yelled

everybody was wondering _"why?", _or _"what heppened?" _

"Why master?"they asked in unison they never had party, for 3 years Fairy Tail changed

"We have a new member" he answered

"Wha-?! Who, Where?!"they asked

"They went on a mission"he answered

"What? we didn't see them"they said (they're in total, perfect sync)

"Thats okey, You'll meet them tomorrow"he answered

"aaahhh...okey then"and with that they started partying

* * *

**thank you for reading **

**review please**

**and check out my other fanfics**

**thank you again and bye**

**ri-chan :D**


	2. Team Natsu Meets The New Members

**okey soooo here's chapter 2**

**remember ****_I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR IT'S CHARACTER (if i do NaLu, GrUvia, and JeRza already happen)_**

****

hope you'll like it :D

* * *

"Were back!" said a pink-haired mage

"Welcome back Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy" replied a certain barmaid. Team Natsu were shocked, it's been so long since they saw the girls smile.

"What happen, why is there a party?" Gray asked

"uhm.. before i answer that, put some clothes first"she replied

"What are you talking about i have my clothes right he- what the? WHERES MY CLOTHES?"he said then started looking for his clothes, 2 minutes later he came back with his clothes on.

"okay so what happen?"Erza asked

"We have new members" she said happily

"oh, we do?, where are they?" she aked

"They went on a mission, capturing a group of bandits"she said while looking at the book full of request

"Wait isn't that to hard, for the members, after all they are new?"asked Gray

"What?, no i don't think so, they only need to capture seven, then hand them to the magic council", "and besides its only on the nearby forest" Mira answered

"oi, flame-brain, your spacing out again"Gray said

"sorry i just really miss Lucy, i really didn't mean what i said, it's like iv'e been hypnotized" he answered

"It's okay Natsu, i didn't mean what i said, and yah, i felt like iv'e been hypnotized but, we can't do anything a bout it"he replied

They continue their little chat until Mira spoke "Welcome back" everybody turn their heads towards the door. They saw three people, a guys wearing a black shirt dragging two men, a girls wearing a black skirt and a black tank top also dragging two men, and the last one a girl wearing a short shorts and a black tank top also dragging two men, walking in.

"Who are you and what are your business with Fairy Tail?" asked by a member

"Why can't we go back to our guild?" answered the first girl (that's Juvia) while the three of them made a little mountain, made of bandits

"If your a member where's your insignia?" ask another

The three of them remove their shirts. Everybody was confused. The girls blushed afters seeing Jellal's perfectly built body, except Mira, Lisanna, and Levy even Erza have a small tint of pink in her face. The guys were drooling and some received a couple of nosebleed after seeing the three strip.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked

"Showing you our insignia"said the second girl (that's Lucy), they turn around and everybody saw their insignia

"ahh..." they said then they put their clothes back

"So what are you guys doing here, aren't you supposed to bring them to the magic council?" asked Lisanna

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"yah but one of them escape and ran in this direc-" i cut myself after i smell him, the leader of the bandits

"Excuse me" i said then walk to the center of the guild, i kicked the wooden floor then a big, tough, looking guy appeared

"You'll never catch the most powerful bandit"he said

"oh yeah?, watch me"i said as i ran towards him, i punch him in the stomach and landed on the nearest table

"That didn't hurt" he said

"oh i know" i said he stood up and gave me the most creepy smile _ever _i re-quip one of my sword and come right at him

comments were heard like 'woah she's like Erza' or 'wow she's pretty and cool'

but... there's one thing i forgot about him, hes fast, and hes probably around the whole guild but i can sense him so this will be easier. I concentrate and there he is behind my back like 30 feet away, i bent down and took 8 daggers from my heels (that's a lot don't you think?) and threw it. Then there he is pinned against the wall 4 daggers on his left and right arm, 4 on each of his side, and 4 on each of his legs. I walked towards him, "You seemed..._scared_" i said as my sword disappeared "Your a monster!" he screamed "You have no idea" Jellal said "Excuse me"i said then gave him a death glare which cause everyone to shiver. I punch the leader in the gut, now he's unconcious, i tied him up and said "We'll be back after we send them to the magic council"i said as i dragged the leader and two of his comrades, Juvia and Jellal did the same. Our exceeds stayed inside the guild then i used my teleportation to go to the magic council. After 3 minutes we returned with a bag of money.

"Congratulation's to you three" said master coming from the second floor

"Thank you master" we said in unison

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?"he said

"okay, hi i'm Julia" Juvia started "He's Jerald" she said while pointing at Jellal i walked at the bar to get something to drink, Juvia walked over too and said "and this is Lucia"i gave them a heart warming smile, i swear every guy fainted well, not really but some of them did.

"Hi i'm Erza nice to meet you"Erza said as she reached for our hand, i gladly took it with smile

"Team Natsu, Jerald, Julia, and Lucia report to my office now" Master said

I used my teleportation magic again. And we appeared at masters office.

"I have the perfect job for you six"he said

"Excuse me?"said a voice

"Who said that?" Erza questioned

"I did" then three flying cats appeared

"hi i'm Drew, i'm Jerald's exceed"

"hi i'm Lucille, Lucia's exceed, and that cat over there's mine"pointing at Nate

"hi i'm Nate, i'm Julia's exceed and she's mine"pointing at Lucille

"okay then, did you get your insignia?"he asked

"yup"they replied

"okay back to that mission thing, you need to go to Mt. Hakobe to look far a rare crystal flower", "the reward is unknown"

"okay then we'll go tomorrow"Juvia said

"We'll meet up in the guild at...8:30?"Erza said

"That's okay, we'll get going then, bye and see you guys tomorrow"i said then wave at them

**Natsu's, Gray's, Erza's P.O.V.**

****_i can't erase the thought that that new member Lucia/Julia/Jerald, is somehow familiar_

* * *

**okey chapter 2 done...**

**what do you think it'll happen in the mission?**

**what are their magics?**

**do you want to find out?**

**well too bad you need to wait...**

**haha sorry, i need to get ready for school :D**

**till next time bbbbbyyyyyyyeeeeeiiiiiii**

**ri-chan**


	3. Authors Note

**hello** guys!.!.!.!.!. i just wanna inform you that i wont be able to update any chapter soon cuz im sooooo busy and i need to care of things, but i promise you guys ill do my best and try harder _**ri-chan**_


	4. Talk Before Mission part 1

**hi guys im sorry it's been so long since i last updated but yah here we go**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT I ****_DO NOT _****OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR ITS CHARACTERS**

**oh and Mira, Levy and Lisanna heard the part were they told master about why the Magic Council freed Jellal**

**and im sorry but this chapter's gonna be short**

* * *

**(A/N this is the same day as chapter 2)**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

okay today I'm going to Fairy Hill with Juvia to hang out and talk to the girls (mira, levy, and lisanna)

_***knock**__**knock***_

"oh hey Lucia, Julia"Erza said "What are you girls doing here?" she asked

"Hey Erza, I invited them here"Mirajane said coming from Erza's back

"oh..okay, come in"Erza said

"Thank you"i replied then walked inside

"Your welcome"she replied

okay now we're walking with Mira, we arrived at a room, a huge room. Like Erza's room but a little bit smaller

"Girls" she started "welcome to my room" she added

"wow" we said in unison

**Mira's P.O.V.**

"oh its not that big"i said

"Not that big?, its huge"Lucy replied "Its as big as my apartment"she added

"oh Lucy, don't exaggerate to much"i said "Lisanna, they're here!" i yelled

"coming!"she replied

"Levy will be here in-5"i began counting

4

3

2

"1-"i was cut by Levy

"I'm here!"she said at the same time Lisanna ran outside (she was inside the bathroom)

"okay, we're all here, lets begin the talk"i said then clapped with a evil smirk in my face

_'oh dear, what are you planning?' _everybody thought

* * *

**(A/N they ate, im not gonna write every detail, so im just gonna do a time skip. okay? okay!. on with the story)**

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V. **

"sooooo, what magic do you guys use?"i asked "and Lucy may i ask, did you collect the zodiac keys? i mean like all of them?" Levy added

"we use the same magic but, we improved..._a lot_"Juvia replied

"yes, i've collected every single zodiac keys"Lucy replied

"Really? how?"i asked

"yes, when we were traveling we saw Yukino, and she's beaten", "she's dying when we saw her, and she told me to take care of her keys" a tear slip from her eye _'poor Yukino' _i thought

"but it's okay, i'll live and continue to fulfill her dying wish"she continued "I'm guessing you guys wanna know what'll happen if she collected the zodiacs, right?"asked Juvia, we all nodded

"okay!, if you collected all the zodiacs you can use their magic or their techniques or whatever their power is without summoning them, but you still need to use their key, like this", "Open Gate of the Lion, Leo" she said but he didn't came out instead Lucy's clothes change to a formal suit which look a lot like the ones Loki uses with a matching black sunglasses "do you guys have a targets or something?" she asked and i nodded

"here Lucy i used this when i'm training or something"i said

"okay, thanks, now watch this" she said "Regulus Impact"she yelled then a huge golden lion head appear heading towards the target (you know what it looked like), then it shined, we closed our eyes the time we opened our eyes the target was gone but it was replaced, by a huge hole "oh my gosh i'm sorry"she apologized then enchanted "Time Ark" then the huge whole was gone

"What the? where did you learn time ark?"Levy asked

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"oh that's a secret but you know who she is"Juvia replied, i nodded

"okay then, lets talk about uhm...i don't know your _love life_"Mira said

_'oh shit' _i thought

* * *

**okay guys im sorry but i really need to cut it im really busy this week**

**but i promise i wont give up on this story**

**im just really having a hard time on some ****_things_**

**but i ****_might_**** update again next week**

**again im sorry**

**i luv you guys **

**bbbbbyyyyyyyeeeeeeiiiiiiii**

**_ri-chan_**


	5. Good News

okay sorry again guys

so for those people who didn't know i moved last august and it was a success, but there's a problem we still don't have internet so i had to leave my baby (that's my laptop) in my cousins house

soooo now im telling some nex shit **good news**...

_**now we got internet!...**_

that means i can update my story faster, maybe once a week, or more

i might even write another one

sooo you guys want another (different) story?...  
just tell me and i'll do it, cuz i have some things in mind

that's all

_**yours truly,**_

_**vampireknight16  
**_  
**_ri-chan _****4 short**


	6. Talk Before Mission part 2

**hiya guys!**

**i'm sorry if i haven't updated for weeks...and i'm sorry if the last chapter was too short and this chapter will be short too, i'll finish the talk in this chapter**

**but then again i'm so busy with my stupid fucking homework and project so yah...**

**i'll be writing 2 more NaLu fanfics, just don't know when to start (both of it is about high school)**

**okay ****_I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR IT'S CHARACTERS_**

**one more thing Juvia and Lucy are ****like**** Gray and Natsu, they always fight (except when Jellal's looking)**

* * *

**Previously on Elemental Dragon Slayer**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"oh that's a secret but you know who she is"Juvia replied, i nodded

"okay then, lets talk about uhm...i don't know your _love life_"Mira said

_'oh shit' _i thought

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Wh-hat are you ta-talking about Mi-mira-san?"i asked stuttering

"oh you know what i'm talking about"she answered with a devious smirk

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about, right Juvia?"i answered back

"Ye-Yeah, L-lu-lucy-san's right"Juvia replied

"Don't you dare lie to me"Mira said calmly

"But we aren't lying!"me and Juvia yelled in unison, we looked at each other for a few minutes, then we snapped

"What are you looking at?!" we yelled in unison

"Stop copying me!" **(A/N they're in perfect sync)**

"Me?!"

"Stop it!"

"No you stop!"

"No you!"

"Not until you stop, you stupid fish/dirt eater" **(A/N Lucy's an elemental dragon slayer so she eats anything)**

"What did you call me? river!"i said

"You heard me, you lightning freak!"she replied

_'ohh.. it's on' _i thought

"Your so gonna get it!"i yelled

"Bring it on!" she yelled back

"ahem!.." _'oh crap!, i totally forgot we're at Mira's place'_ i thought

"Go-gomenasai Mira-san"we apologized in unison after seeing Mirajane glaring at us

**Juvia's P.O.V**

_'she didn't change' _i thought

"as i was saying, tell us things 'bout your love life" she said

"We have no love life tho"i replied trying _so_ hard not to stutter

"Are you sure you don't like anybody?"Levy asked

"Ye-yes"Lucy said, i can see that she's trying so hard not to stutter but failed miserably

"Do you still like them?"Lisanna asked

"Yes" we accidentally said

"Really?"Mira said with glitter in her eyes

"Uhm...no..?"i answered

"Let's just play truth or dare"Lisanna suggested

"okay, i don't know where this is going"Lucy said

"aawwweee, is little Lucy scared of truth or dare?"Mira said while mimicking a little girl's voice

"Honestly, I am"she replied, then we burst out laughing

"I'm serious"Lucy then said with a serious face, then all of us started laughing again

"By the way, the boy's said they didn't mean any of it"Mira said

"Yeah, they said it's like they've been hypnotized"added Levy

I look at Lucy and mouthed _"do we tell them" _then she nodded

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Because they were"i replied

"Really by who tho?"Lisanna asked

"By our dragons"we said in unison, their eyes were as big as plates (sorry i love to exaggerate)

_~all secrets will be revealed in this part~_

"D-d-dragons?"they shutter in unison

"Yup!"we cheered

"So both of you are dragon slayer?"Levy asked

"You betcha!"we said

"Is Jellal a dragon slayer too?"Mira asked

"Yup!"i said with a nod

"So who hypnotized Gray?"Mira asked

"That's easy, Nile and Izzy (that's pronounced as Icy), dragons of water and ice"

"We wanna see your magic!"they cheered

"Well we have a mission, and i'm pretty sure Natsu's gonna challenge us to a fight"i said as i placed my index finger to my lips as i think "so i'm really sure you'll see our magic"i added

"Yay!"they cheered again

_'they never change, do they?'_ i thought

"Sorry but we better get going we still have a mission to go to"Juvia said with a frown

"Okay see you girls later or tomorrow?"Levy said/asked

"Well let me think, so we're leaving at 8:30 tonight so that means we're gonna arrive there approximately three hours then maybe some vulcan's will appear and start harassing us and have to beat them up, then we have to look for the rare crystal flower which i'm pretty sure isn't that easy to find and it'll be guarded by something and have to beat it up again, and finally when we'll finish the job we need to rest, so probably tomorrow afternoon"i replied

"Woah...you're still smart as ever!"Levy exclaimed

"aaawwww shucks Levy-chan, thank you"i replied

"yah yah she's cool, she's smart whatever let's go blondie!"Juvia yelled

"Shut up bluie, your just jealous!"i retorted, then we started our fight (name callings)

"uhm..girls don't you have mission to go to?"Lisanna asked

"oh your right"we said in unison

"Come on Lucia!"Juvia yelled

"Way a head of yah!"i yelled back

**Mira's P.O.V.**

"They'll never change, do they?"i said as i turned to my two friends

"No they won't"Levy answered

"_**OMFG!**_, they didn't change _at all_"Lisanna said when we heard Juvia shouted _'Love Rival'_ then we started laughing

"oh..Juvia"i said

"Wait Lucy, who hypnotized Natsu tho?"i asked, she mumbled something in the lines of '_damn i wish they won't ask me that_'

"uhm..well you know him but you've never seen him before"she before running off while dragging Juvia with her

_'thinking'_

_'thinking'_

_'thinking'_

then...**_SNAP_**

"Holy Crap, could it be?"i blurted out

"What?!"Lisanna and Levy asked

"Maybe it's him who hypnotized Natsu"i replied

"Who?!"they asked

"Him!"i answered again

"Who's him?!"they asked again

"**Igneel**!"i yelled in frustration

* * *

**okay so that practically the whole chapter 3**

**!.the secret is revealed.!**

**the next chapter ****_"The mission"_**

**thanks don't forget to review and wish me well **

**cu'z i'm really sick and i tried really hard to write one chapter**

**for you guy's, so you won't think i'll given up on this fanfic but you know what?**

**_YOUR DEAD WRONG_**

**I will never give up on this story**

**and if your wondering why i would want to write**

**another (well two actually..) fainfic is because i don't wanna loose**

**the idea so yah that's pretty much everything **

**bbbbyyyyyeeeeeiiiiiiiii**

**ri-chan**


	7. Halfway Through The Mission

**hiya! **

**loool im back**

**so here's some replies (if replied to you already and you found yourself here, its okay cu'z i forgot who i replied to the last time)**

**_Ariri Dragneel= _****why don't try to publish it?... i'm sure people would like to read that**

**_DenasiaIchigo= _****loool tnx...**

**_Shakira Haruka Blue= _****i'm sooooo happy you love it...**

**_Never again 10= _****thank you soooo much**

**_Rose Tiger= _****that's right...uh-oh**

**if you think that i made dragons look bad because of the hypnotizing things, there's a reason why they did that**

_**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR IT'S CHARACTERS **_

_**I here by give you chapter 4 of Elemental Dragon Slayer**_

* * *

_Italic-thoughts_

**Jellal's P.O.V.**

_Where the hell are those two?! It's almost 8:30_

"Jerald are you okay?"said a voice from behind

"Huh?, oh yeah Erza i'm fine"i replied

"What's taking those two idiots so long?!"she asked/yelled

"Wait your idiot partners or mine?"i asked

"Mine...wait no both!"she said

"I know, their so dead"i replied

"Yo!"yelled a voice from behind

"You people are late"i said before turning around

"We know, we were at Mira's"Juvia replied

"Yeah that's right, and we're not the only ones late here"Lucy said

And from afar they can hear yelling...

"Shut up flame brain, Erza''s gonna kill us"said a certain raven haired guy

"Who cares?, i can take her anyti-"he didn't finish answering because someone already hit him

"Wahahahaha"Gray laughed

**_*clank*_**and now Gray was being dragged to the train station along with Natsu, both unconscious. I saw Juvia and Lucy gigling by the sideline. I looked around and notice something or rather someone, was missing.

"Drew let's go, i know your hiding somewhere!"i yelled

"You know me too well..."Drew replied coming out behind a bush

**Erza's P.O.V.**

Drew came out of the bushes wearing a red ribbon and a...pink..dress? _is he cross-dressing or_ _something?_

"Hey Jerald, is he cross-dressing?"i asked/whisper

"Who?, Rue?(that's Drew's nickname) no, why would _she_ cross-dress?"he replied

"okay,,,wait did you just said she?!"i yelled/asked

"yeah, she's really nice"Lucia answered for him **(A/N for everybody's P.O.V. [except master, mira, lisanna, and levy] Lucy will be called Lucia, Juvia will be called Julia, and Jellal will be called Jerald. If you're wondering why, it's because no one know's it's them)**

"You thought she was a guy?"asked Julia

"Actually everybody think's she's a guy, even Panther Lily said he would challenge her to a fight"i answered while nodding

"That's okay, i get that a lot"Drew said

"Why do you even have a guy's name?"i asked

"Well when her egg hatched, Jerald thought she was a boy, so he named her Drew"Lucia said

"Then when she saw a dress by a store she was screaming like a little girl"Julia continued

"That's how we found out Drew was a girl, so i made a nickname, Rue"Jerald finished

"okay, we need 6 tickets heading for Mt. Hakobe, by the way, do cat's need tickets?"i said/asked

"We already bought tickets and reserved a big compartment, and i don't think cat's need tickets"Julia answered

"okay, thank you and lets go"i said then walk ahead

After we got inside the compartment, i placed Natsu by the window, and i was between Natsu and Gray. Jerald and the others were sitting in front of us, except Jerald was in the middle and Lucia was by the window. _she remind me so much of_ _Lucy, i miss you Lucy your like a sister i never had. _I looked at the other's Gray and Natsu was still unconscious. _wow...i didn't hit them that hard,,,right?. _then i looked at Jerald's team, Lucia and Julia's head was leaning onto each of Jerald's shoulder eye's closed. Jerald then placed his arm around the girls waist and kissed the top of their head while whispering "Sleep tight little sisters" i smiled to myself, _they have a very nice bonding, me and the boys never really saw Lucia and Julia smile that much, they only grin or sometimes smirk, but that's all. I know they've only been a guild member for a few hours but still. _That was my last thought before i drifted of to sleep.

_**~a few hours later (still erza's P.O.V.)**_

I woke up at the sound of the train stopping, i looked outside and by the looks of it, were almost there maybe 2 or 3 more stations. I looked at the people in front of me, still sleeping. Then i looked beside me Gray's staring at Julia, while,,,blushing?, i looked at my other side and saw Natsu awake and surprisingly doesn't have motion sickness. He was at the exact same state as Gray except he was staring at Lucia. _-sigh- boys, __they just can't stop staring_

**5 minutes before we stop at Mt Hakobe**

**That snapped me out of my thoughts and the boys as well.**

"Should we wake them up?"Gray asked

"No, there's still 5 minutes left before we need to get off"i said while shaking my head

**_~after 5 minutes_**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

All of us was still staring at Lucia's team. Lucia remind me so much of Lucy. _-sigh- Lucy_ that name, i can't get it off my mind. The train stopped and the trio's eye's shot open, then stood up. I was amazed by that, well all of us. We got off the train and walked into the snowing mountain. We started looking for that crystal flower. It was an awkward silence, until Erza spoke.

"So, do you know what those crystal flowers look like?"she asked

"Yes in fact we know a lot about those"Julia said

"Can you guys tell us some things about it?"Gray asked and Jerald nodded

"There's six different types, the first one is green. It heals any physical injury such as broken bones, bruise, cuts and so on"Jerald said

"okay got it"we said in unison

"Next is lavender, it removes poison from any living things"Julia said

"Like what kind?"Gray asked

"Like human, animals, monsters, heck even poisonous mushrooms!" she said/yelled

"okay, no need to get angry. What's the next one?"Gray replied/asked

"Pink, it restores all magic powers and abilities"she continued

"You mean like when your magic is drained you can just get a pink crystal flower to restore all of it again?"i asked

"yeah but it's not that easy, there's some steps you need to follow so you can use it"she replied

"What kind of steps?"Erza asked

"First we need to look for it"she said

"No shit Sherlock"said Lucia

"Shut up and let me continue"she retorted

"Go on already!"Lucia yelled

"Then you have to crush it until it turns to powder"she said

"Is there anything else?"Erza asked

"Yes, after that you have to mix it with the spring water that's located in the center of The Jungle of Darkness"Julia said

"I think iv'e heard of that before, sound like a dark forest"Gray said

"Because it is, did you even hear the name of the forest?"Jerald answered/asked

"Anyways the jungle of darkness which where the most unbearable creatures come out of the dark, and tear you limb from limb before you can get a chance to yell for help. Were quick sand swallows you whole like a real hungry dragon. Where it seems as the trees always follow you, which is what really happening since you got inside the forest. And if that wasn't enough there's more, the vines come up and drag you down onto the ground, and wait for giant animals to come and kill you"Lucia explained we all shivered

"okay enough of that forest it's giving me the creeps, what's the other colors?"Gray asked

"A white crystal with little specks of red, it fixes/heals brokenhearted people"Lucia said

"Really?, what if it didn't work though, then darkness took over of your body?"i asked

"And that's where the blue crystal flower comes in"she said

"What does it do?"i asked

"It nullify any dark magic performed on that person, or the darkness hidden inside that persons heart"she replied

"So it's like that most important one then?"Gray asked

"No, the last one is the most important one"Jerald said

"Golden crystal flower with a diamond in the very middle, it resurrects people, they have a little bit of memories but every important ones are gone, in other words reincarnated or specifically brings people back to life. Well almost everybody, it only resurrects the people with pure heart. When you die again,it wont work on you anymore, and also you'll be able to stay alive for only 3-5 years. And it only grows once after 10 years"Lucy explained

"Is that every thing?"I asked and they nodded

"We really need to learn things like this"Erza muttered while putting a hand on her forehead

"Come on we need to find those crystal flowers"Julia said

"I'm all fired up!" i said/yelled with my usual grin

"Lets go!"yelled Erza

_**~2 hour later**_

"I'm tired"me and Gray whined

_***ROAR***_

"What was that?"i asked

"uh-oh"the trio said in unison

"What do you mean uh-oh?"Gray asked

"That's Chimera the half dragon half basilisk also know as _'The Crystal Guardian'._"Lucia said i was opening my mouth to say something but she beat me to it

"And no it doesn't know where the dragons are"

"Hide somewhere"Jerald commanded

We entered a small cave, we stayed quiet for a few minute. I was about to speak when Lucia shushed me by covering my mouth with her hand. _hmm, smells like strawberry and vanilla, reminds me of...LUCY!_

"We'll follow it so stay quiet"she said i nodded

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

We sneaked behind Chimera. It was heading on a huge cave, almost at the top of the mountain. It went inside and so did we, there inside was amazing. Crystal flower was growing everywhere, but what caught my eye was the one placed in the center but it's on the other side. Three gold ones, i need to be invisible, _now who do i know that can turn invisible?..hmm...Nate!_

"Nate come here i need your help"i whispered

"Just what are you trying to do?"Jerald asked

"I'm gonna try and get that"i said pointing at the gold crystal flower

"okay, now go"Julia said and i nodded i grabbed Nate and we disappeared

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

We were waiting, and waiting, and waiting, finally i can't take it anymore. I stood up from my position, everybody looked at me.

"What?"i asked

"Where are you going?"Jerald asked me

"I'm going after Lucia, she's been gone for too long, she might be in danger"i said and they facepalmed

"Too long?! she's only been gone for 1 min. and your saying she's been gone for too long?"he answered now it's my time to facepalm

"I-i didn't know"i mumbled

We waited a few more minutes. Me and Jerald were staring at each other then...

_***BOOM***_

"Lucia!"i screamed

* * *

_**cliffhanger!**_

**sorry i just had to do it...**

**anywayssssss if there's any misspelled words or wrong grammar or i made some other mistake i'm sorry that's all**

**also read my other fanfic's _'Rock On!__' _and _'No Ordinary Student Council'_**

**don't forget to review**

**o and if you wanna see what the crystal flowers look at the link on my profile**

**bbbyyyyyeeeeeiiiii**

**ri-chan**


	8. Lucy(Lucia) Finishing The Job

**hiya guys...**

**so my birthday's on dec. 16, i'm gonna be busy and all so i decided to update a chapter **

**and let me tell you this... ****_I JUST STOLE SOMEONE'S NAME!_**

**and your not gonna believe this,,, i developed some thing's from Fairy Tail, no. 1 was Natsu's motion sickness... i know it suck's**

**and there's more, i'll tell you guys at the end and it's kinda hilarious for some reason, now i present to you**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer Chapter 5 **

**with maybe a little bit of JeRza moment **

**Keyword: ****_maybe_**

* * *

**Previously on E.D.S. **

We waited a few more minutes. Me and Jerald were staring at each other then...

_***BOOM***_

"Lucia!"i screamed

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

I was running so fast that i forgot the others, i know me and Lucy always fight but we're still family and i don't want her to get injured or something. I got to the other side of the cave, it was covered with smoke. Then i saw someone leaped out from it. It was Lucy holding a sword, and being chased by the chimera. Then something or rather someone tackled me.

"Nate!"i screamed as i hugged him

"Here's all i can carry"he replied handing me a whole bag of crystal flowers, they got the gold ones too

"Come on Nate, lets go help Lucia"i said as i stood up

"Uh-mm, i wouldn't do that if i were you"he replied while sweating bullets

"Why? What's wrong?"i asked

"Try to remember today's date or much easier way, tell me about Lucia's temper"he replied

I counted in my mind, so we left the dragon world 27 days after we finished the training. Then we headed straight to the guild, which was already a day. So that means 28 days! what does that have to do with her temp- _HOLY MOTHER_, she have her period. I instantly paled, i do not want to remember what happened to Metalicana when he teased her about getting fat. -sigh- poor Metalicana

"Julia, what the hell are you standing there for?!"Jellal yelled/asked "Let's go help her!" he added

"Uh-mm, i wouldn't do that if i were you"Lucille answered for me

"And why the hell not?"he asked

"Can you stop saying hell for a bit and count the dates and observe Lucia's temper?"i asked and i'm sure he counted the dates mentally

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I was watching Julia and Jerald argue about helping Lucia. Then Jerald suddenly paled when Julia asked him to count the dates. _Dates of what though?_ i asked myself. Julia and their exceeds started laughing. _Okay, seriously what's wrong with this people?, their sibling's in danger_ i thought to myself.

"Oh no Lucia's gonna be okay, i suggest you all sit down and watch the show"Lucia said while smiling deviously

"How did you-"i was _supposed_ to ask her but Drew cut me off

"She can read minds"she said and my mouth shaped the perfect 'O'

"What do you mean by just _sit down and watch the show_?" Erza asked

"Lucia has her period, and she turn's into a monster if someone stole her happiness away"Nate answered voice full of sarcasm

"No really why?"Gray asked

"What he said is basically true"Jerald answered

"How does turning into a monster connect to having her period?"i asked _'wow, i actually said something smart this time'_i thought

"You. Do. Not. Wanna. Know"they answered in unison, word by word

"Okay then if you say so"Erza said as she leaned her body against the ice, Jerald doing the same, their exceed's we're all flying, while Julia settled the bag of crystal flowers below a chunk of ice then sat down beside it, i sat down on the ice that Julia was leaning on, -scared that Erza might strangle me if i don't shut up- and ice brain i have no clue about what he'll do.

"But Erza i wanna fig-"Gray whined before Erza punched him in the gut causing him to fall unconscious, she put Gray's body -like it was nothing- beside me _that's what you get ice block_ i thought

"Where's Happy anyways?"Erza asked

"He said he wanted to train his speed"Julia said "so there he is" she said as she pointed at Lucia i squinted my eyes and there was Happy carrying her as they dodge the chimera's attack

"He was awfully quiet the whole time, don't you think?"Erza asked

"Maybe he ate a bad fish"i said

"Now you sound like Happy"she replied

"I know"i mumbled i looked at Jerald and Julia both had their eye's closed

**Normal P.O.V.**

Erza and Natsu continued their conversation then...

_***BOOM***_

Lucy was dragging the now tied chimera and the ground was shaking. Natsu and Gay fell from the ice they were sitting on, with Juvia under them. All three _UNCONSCIOUS_. The exceed's were all laughing at them, including Happy. And Jellal fell on top of Erza, they stayed like that for a couple of minutes staring at each others eye. The ground started shaking again, their lips accidentally brush against each other. Jellal jumped away from Erza and started dragging the unconscious Juvia to Lucy's way. Erza touched her lip with a shy little smile, then it came to her. _HER FIRST KISS WAS STOLEN BY SOMEONE SHE JUST MET_. She blushed thinking about it.

_**~ a few hours later: at the guild**_

**Gray's P.O.V.**

The door was busted open by none other than Natsu

"We're back!"he shouted

"That went faster than i thought"Lucia said

"How did it go?"asked Mira

"It was fun but Lucia over here took all the fun away"i answered while pointing at Lucia

"What do you mean by that?"Mira asked

"She finished the job alone"Julia answered

"Really?!"Master asked

"Yes"we answered in unison

"Where's the crystal flowers?"he asked

"It's right here"Lucille answered while pointing at Nate

"Here, and just saying, it's not heavy"Nate said handing the bag to master

"Lucia fight me!" Natsu yelled

"Before that here's your reward"master said handing each of us a bag, including the exceed's

"Woah, that's million"Levy said peeking at Lucia's bag

"It is, look at all this money" i said peeking inside of my own bag

"This is maybe 500,000 thousand"Lisanna said peeking at Happy's bag

"Happy we have more food money!"Natsu said

"I can buy a lot of fish with this!" Happy exclaimed

"Happy, you're sick, why did you come with them?"Mira said/asked

"Because i wanted to help them"he answered

"Is that why you were so quiet the whole time?"Erza asked and he nodded

"Okay about the fight, i want to see if you three are qualified to be S-Class wizard"Master said

"What do you mean Jii-chan?"Natsu asked

"You three against Team Natsu"he answered **(A/N Natsu and Gray became S-class over the years)**

"Yosh Let's Go!"Natsu yelled while running at the back door

"This is going to be fun" the three whispered

Now we're standing outside. I'm facing Julia, Erza was facing Jerald, and Natsu facing Lucia. Jerald was in the middle, Julia was in his right side and Lucia at the left. Jerald and Julia were close to each other while Lucia was a few inches away. Cana stared placing bets, all bets was placed our team except Lisanna, Levy, Mira, and Master.

_'this people know something that we don't'_ i thought

"Now start!"Master yelled

* * *

**okay i just had to do it really**

**i was busy this week with test and projects, then i got sick, all of us know: SHIT happens**

**i was also re-reading a lot of fanfics like this one: 60 Days in Fairytail writen by my dearest sister .xX, and holy mother i can't stop laughing**

**so remember i told you guys earlier that i develop some thing's from Fairy Tail? well no. 2 was Natsu's stupidity, no. 3 is Erza and Mira's famous death glare, no. 4 was Happy's rolling tongue, no. 5 is Lucy's like of star's, and the last one was, uh-mm i don't know how to say this...but it's from Gray...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**it's his stripping habit**

**i don't know how but sometimes i'm gonna be walking around my house half naked. Like sometimes i'm gonna be wearing shorts but no t-shirt, or when going to sleep i'm gonna wear track pants but still no shirt, or i'll be wearing a big t-shirt but no shorts or anything under it**

**I know it's soooooo bad, but honestly _WHO CARE'S?!_ it's my life**

**that's pretty much everything**

**bye for now**

**ri-chan **


	9. The Battle part 1 (Gray vs Juvia)

**hiya mina! **

**i'm sorry i haven't updated for a loooong time**

**right now i'm pigging out,,,literally,,,3 bags of popcorn, 2 can's of ginger ale and a 2 liter of orange soda, a box of almond cake, two bags of gummy bears a box of Lindor chocolate and Smarties, and 350 grams of Twizzlers...any of you guys want some?...**

**and before i forgot some of the attack will be made up okay? okay! **

**sooooooooo here we go**

* * *

**Previously on E.D.S.**

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

Now we're standing outside. I'm facing Julia, Erza was facing Jerald, and Natsu facing Lucia. Jerald was in the middle, Julia was in his right side and Lucia at the left. Jerald and Julia were close to each other while Lucia was a few inches away. Cana stared placing bets, all bets was placed our team except Lisanna, Levy, Mira, and Master.

_'this people know something that we don't'_ i thought

"Now start!"Master yelled

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Right after master yelled start Natsu ran to our direction with a flaming fist. In a swift movement Juvia was behind Jellal in a hugging like position. I started running towards the two and used their arms as support as they boost me up. Everyone was in 'awe' as I perform a perfect jumping/aero roundhouse kick. Natsu landed 20 ft. away from us, followed by Erza and Gray.

"Idiot! You don't just attack without planning!"Erza yelled while helping him up

"Come on, we ain't got all day!"i yelled while checking my nails -painted black-

"Gray attack!"yelled Erza

"Got it"he replied he stepped in-front of them

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Ice Make: Avalanche" Gray said as he put his hands together

Lucy and Juvia stepped in-front of Jellal and started...eating the snow? Everyone's jaw dropped, including Master. A few comments was heard like: "They ate the freaking snow!" or "Am I drunk?, because i think they ate the snow"

_** ~at the battle field **_

"So, you two are dragon slayer as well?"ask Natsu

"What is it to you?"said Juvia

"Just asking, sheesh what's your problem?"he retorted

"Are you guys gonna attack or not?"Lucy asked

"We will, just wait we'll win for sure!"yelled Natsu

"Gray attack Jerald, me and Natsu will take care of the other two"Erza said

"oh no you don't, Jerald!"Lucy said reaching for his hand

Once their hand touch, a barrier started to cover the two. All of them waited for the two to come out. After a good 35 sec., the barrier that's covering the two changed. Half of the barrier is made out of bright light while the other half was made out of darkness. Jellal came out first, he's dressed in white pants, white shirt, with white angel wings.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Jerald came out as an angel. Lucia came out wearing a black dress and heels, with black angel wings.

"How did you two do it?" Erza asked

"It's called a Good and Evil, Unison Transformation" Julia answered

"An angel and dark angel, never fought one before"i said

"Looks like this will be a good battle experience for us"said Erza

"Let's start the real battle?"Lucia asked with a smile

"And don't forget to have fun"added Julia

"Yosh! Let's go!"i yelled

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Requip: Light Armor!"yelled Erza as her appearance changed. Hair slightly curled with a gold halo and clothes replaced by a silver scaly skirt with some gold specks on different parts of it. A carving of the sun on both side of the bra-top of the armor, and also on the pair of shoes she's wearing. And a matching silver shield and sword.

"Ice Dragons Roar!"Juvia yelled as a white spiral of ice came out her mouth

"Ice Make: Shield!"countered Gray

"Fire Dragons Roar!"Natsu yelled towards Jellal

"Angel's Shield"Jellal whispered

"Star Light"Erza said as a beam of light shoot out from her sword (how?,,, i don't know)

"Dark Shadows: Reverse" Lucy said as shadows started to raise above the ground

Explosions were heard around the battle field. Fog starting to cover the whole place. Wendy took a deep breath then blew the fog away. They're shock at what they saw, Erza, **Erza Scarlet**, was on the ground panting and armor destroyed.

"No way" said a member

"Well she did say reverse, Erza's attack probably came back"answered Wendy

"That is exactly true"Lucy said without looking at their way "it did came back, but 5x stronger"she continued

"COOL!"Natsu yelled

"Idiot! This isn't the time for admiring"said Gray

"I know"he replied "but you gotta admit, it is pretty cool"he continued

"Natsu focus!"Erza yelled

Natsu turned to look at the team in front of him, well that's before he got hit by a flying black orb. He flew a good few meters away from the others

"You should focus more on your battles"Lucy said to him while putting her hands on her side

"Dammit that hurt"he whispered

"What if we just have a one-on-one battle instead of a tag battle?"Jellal suggested. Both Lucy and him undoing the unison spell with a glow.

"True. Master is that alright?"Erza replied/asked

"Anything's fine as long as there's a good show"Makarov replied

"Okay then who vs. who?"Gray asked

"I'll handle that"Cana said throwing 6 cards on the ground

Mirajane took out two of the card and flip it over then said "First match Gray and Julia, next is Erza and Jerald, last one is Natsu and Lucia" she then looked up to see Team Natsu wide eyed.

"What?, don't you think this will be easier?"she questioned

"How?"Erza asked

"Well, it's going to be easier cu'z you're not going to be distracted and you don't have to pick who to hit first"she explained

"Well that's true"said Gray

"Very well, start the battle"said Erza

**Gray vs Juvia**

Gray stepped in the battle field, so did Juvia. The two face to face staring at each others eyes. Gray felt something while staring at those dark blue eyes. Juvia then started running his direction. In one swift movement Gray was sent flying. Juvia kneed Gray in the gut then elbowed his back and threw him somewhere in the battle field. Gray struggle while getting up, he sure was surprised by the action cu'z shock was written all over his face.

"Ice Make: Arrows!"he yelled as arrows made of ice came out of the magic circle

Juvia didn't move from her spot, instead she made two ice swords then started swinging it from side to side breaking the ice that came in contact. She jumped up and sliced the air. Thousands of ice with the size of a needle came out of her swords.

"Ice Make: Shield"Gray said blocking the attack

"Sword Upgrade"Juvia said colliding the two swords turning it into a huge ice sword with the words "Ice Dragon Slayer" engraved on it. Two diamonds on the crystal like handle. She sliced through the shield hitting him in the process. Gray fell down the ground, not unconscious, but in pain. She hovered above him, one hand kept him pinned down the ground, sword pointing at his throat.

"Surrender"was the only word that came out of her mouth. He took a big gulp before nodding. Juvia got up from her spot and helped him get up. They shook hands, then water started coming out of her hand flowing through Gray's whole body until no spot was left. The water from his body dropped, no injury was seen, no cuts, no bruises, no nothing.

"Cool, Thanks" said Gray and Juvia nodded in response

"That was a nice battle"Mira said

"The winner is Juv-lia!"Master yelled

"Juvlia?"asked Natsu

"Huh?"asked Master

"You said Juvlia"Natsu said

"No i didn't"Master retorted

"Yes you did"

"No i didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No i didn't"

"Urgh, nevermind!"Natsu said in annoyance, while Master, Mira, Lisanna, and Levy sigh in relief. Gray looked at them suspiciously _"Was he going to say Juvia?" _was the thought running in his mind.

"Anyways, the next two go on"Master said "Erza and..."he continued clearly forgetting what name Jellal uses

"Jerald, Master, his name's Jerald"Mira answered

"Right!"he exclaimed "Erza and Jerald go now" he commanded

* * *

**sorry guys but i have to leave you hanging for now**

**i was so busy and i can't focus so yah**

**_xoxo_**

**_ ~richan_**


End file.
